


Право на смерть

by Umbridge



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пришло время поставить точку</p>
            </blockquote>





	Право на смерть

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2014  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: пост-канон

Капля за каплей в «песочных» часах переливается синяя плазма. Игрушка для успокоения единственного пациента. Катце подносит ко рту сигарету, можно подумать, он нервничает.

— Нет, не сейчас, я ещё не успел вырастить тебе новые легкие, — доносится до него голос Рауля. Тот стоит у изголовья раскладного операционного кресла и готовит многорукого робота-хирурга для операции по пересадке сердца. Идеального новенького сердца, оно совсем как старое, только здоровое и молодое. Катце упрямо прихватывает сигарету зубами, не обращая внимания на трубки, торчащие из запястья, прикуривает.

— Я же сказал — нет, — Рауль появляется в поле зрения: как обычно сияющая улыбка, растрепанные волосы и слегка неряшливый вид, ровно настолько, чтобы украшать, а не портить. Блонди, вечная машина для служения. Катце послушно отдаёт тлеющую сигарету, вдыхает запах Рауля — немного резкий, немного горький, смешанный с дымом табака, впитывает очертания лица, прикосновение рук, таких горячих. Приходится напоминать себе каждый раз, когда память отказывает, что Рауль — такой же блонди, как и другие. Это трудно, особенно во время близости. После тоже, и перед. А вот в операционной получается проще всего.

— Рауль, я должен кое-что тебе сказать. Это важно.

 

— Помню про годовщину взрыва, но только давай поговорим позже, когда процедура завершится. Всего час, ты знаешь.

Катце знает, он лежал в этой комнате на этом же кресле-столе не раз и не два. Но что-то в тоне, каким Рауль говорит о Дана Бан, цепляет его и убеждает — надо поговорить именно сегодня. Наконец-то. Стоило собраться с силами ещё сто лет назад. Потому что Рауль говорит о взрыве так, словно получил информацию из электронной базы данных Амои, а не видел из окна своего кабинета. Словно не его друг погиб тогда. Рауль знает все подробности, но забывает боль. А Катце помнит именно боль, хотя давно забыл мелочи, перемешал настоящее с вымышленным, подправил эмоциями и собственными впечатлениями. Катце до сих пор чувствует тот день. А Рауль нет. Их общее прошлое истлевает.

— Нет, дело не в этом, и я хочу поговорить с тобой сейчас же! Да сними уже чертовы присоски! — Катце садится, вытаскивает катетеры, раздражённо выпутывается из пластиковых трубок. Рауль следит за ним, не останавливая, значит, он услышал и понял: Катце настроен серьёзно.

О да! Катце всегда так серьёзен! Дальше некуда. Рауль часто шутил когда-то, что Катце одержим работой больше, чем сам Рауль. Когда-то давно, когда были живы настоящие чувства.

 

— Дай мне умереть, — говорит Катце, глядя прямо в глаза. — Отпусти меня.

— Все дело в годовщине? Ты думаешь, что их смерть…

— Да. И нет. Мой мозг не приспособлен для того, чтобы жить вечно, Рауль. И ты это знаешь. Иногда умереть достойно лучше, чем жить так, как живу я.

Рауль качает головой, обходит стол и садится рядом с Катце.

— Нет, сегодня всего лишь такой день, тяжелый день. А ты склонен к сантиментам.

Катце закатывает глаза, тянет у него из пальцев почти догоревшую до фильтра сигарету. Касается гладкой кожи, видит совсем близко его мягкие губы. Какие же удивительные губы! Если после жизни есть что-то ещё, то Катце хочет «там» помнить именно их.

Сует сигарету в рот, делает длинную затяжку.

— Я долго собирался с духом. Но теперь решил — мне пора уходить.

Рауль молчит, кажется, проходит несколько минут, а может и больше.

— Перенесу операцию на завтра, сегодня ты не в духе, — наконец выговаривает он, голос звучит напряженно и неестественно, движения резкие, Рауль почти ломает металлического хирурга, пока выключает его. Рауль злится? Не понимает? Или понимает слишком хорошо? Может быть, и то, и другое?

— Одевайся.

Катце хочет пошутить — в конце концов, что может быть забавнее смерти, — но прикусывает язык, столкнувшись взглядом с Раулем.

— Поговорим завтра, — чеканит тот.

Катце кивает. Он не передумает.

Рауль идет к выходу, дверь перед ним мягко отъезжает в сторону. Катце не спускает с него глаз и, когда тот останавливается на пороге, отчаянно желает, чтобы Рауль обернулся.

Они застывают в двух-трех секундах словно навечно, словно ничего, кроме крошечного отрезка времени нет и быть не может, Катце молит беззвучно, а Рауль внимает его мольбам и поворачивается. И в этот момент Катце знает — Рауль верит ему. Не готов отпустить, не готов расстаться. Не принимает его выбор. Но верит, что Катце действительно не должен жить.

— Просто позволь мне умереть своей смертью, — улыбается Катце. Рауль делает движение головой, словно готовится кивнуть, хмурится ещё сильнее.

— Нет, — произносит холодно и выходит из комнаты. Катце остается один. Не то чтобы он ждал иного исхода. Но на долю секунды понадеялся, что сумеет убедить убить себя и не стать спасённым. В очередной раз. Сколько их было? Он не помнит, но догадывается, что много. Рауль будет вытаскивать его снова и снова, потому что блонди не привыкли сдаваться. И потому что не хочет жить без него. Не может. Пока.


End file.
